


The News

by LeePacePrincess1



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fear, Love, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeePacePrincess1/pseuds/LeePacePrincess1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Pace is the love of my life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now we've been given a blessing from above.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, what got us here was not a easy road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

While I'm driving him to the airport with my eyes on the road. My mind keeps wondering to the pregnancy test that I had taken before we left the house it had read positive but, I wanted to tell him and yet I was too scared.

 

 

 

 

 

 He had to be in New Zealand to film, "The Hobbit: Desolation Of Smaug" for 6 months. I wanted nothing more at this moment then to just keep him home, to keep him in bed. I know I feel safe wrapped up in his big strong arms nothing better not even the outside world could beat this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 A low cough startles me bring me back to reality, " What's wrong baby tell me, your so quiet and believe me I know you are never quiet".

 

 

 

 

 

I feel his finger tips brush slowly against the side of my face making me shiver in my car seat. I find a parking spot in the airport garage and turn the engine off. I take a deep breath and turn to look at him.

 

 

 

 

 

" I want to tell you something and yet if I do will it make you stay cause all I want for you to do is stay". My eyes begin to well up with tears as I go on, "I don't want you to go I want to turn this car around take us home and just hide ourselves in the house".

 

 

 

 

 He takes my face into his big soft hands and smiles, "Baby, what is it you have to tell me, you know if I could make it easier I would stay I'd love nothing more then just to be home with you but, I will be gone 6 months and I'll be right back". He chuckles, "Then you can keep me forever in our home I'll be no one else s but yours".

 

 

 

 

I begin to cry the tears falling down my face dripping onto his fingers, "Lee, kiss me please", I beg.

 

 

 

 

He takes his hands to the back of my head and crushes his lips into mine. Within the first impact my hands rush into his hair and I feel my body get up from my seat and climb over the stick shift. I climb onto his lap and straddle my body against him.

 

 

 

I pull myself away mid kiss and just look into his eyes. The eyes of a man who loves me, who will protect me, always treasure me and stand by me. I take my finger tips and trace the sides of his face with each touch he slowly closes his eyes takes a small deep sigh and looks up at me again.

 

 

 

"I have to tell you this at least before you go ," I give him a slow gentle kiss but, I begin to get more nervous so I kiss him again and again. He lets out one of his famous little laughs and sits me onto his lap.

 

 

 

"Tell me what is it". It's now or never cause by the time he gets back I will be one giant basketball with one more slow kiss I slowly say.

 

 

"Lee were going to have a baby". I watch his eyes get wide, this is making me very scared is he mad, is he going to leave me and never come back...ever.

 

 

 

 I watch as his eyes begin to show his wrinkles he's not mad hes ecstatic.

 

 

 

He smiles wide, "Oh my God seriously babe this is fucking fantastic news . I'm going to be... no were going to be parents".

 

 

I nod a yes as a smile crosses my face. He pulls me in for the longest kiss we have ever shared because this isn't just a normal kiss this is our celebration, our transition into parents to be and we are in love.


	2. So

             Your probably wondering okay how did we meet.

 

 

 

 

Was it love at first sight?

 

 

 

Did the sparks tingle?

 

 

 

We're there birds singing?

 

 

 

I say Yes to all.

 

 

 

 

But, it wasn't a easy road for either one of us I can tell you that right now.

 

 

 

So get comfy and let me weave you a tale..........


End file.
